The present invention relates generally to fluid controls and, more particularly, to apparatus and a system for filling containers with a liquid. The invention utilizes fluidic controls, as opposed to electrical or mechanical controls, which require only the static and dynamic energy of the liquid medium as a power source. The invention finds advantageous application in automated systems for simultaneously filling a number of separate containers from a single supply.